


Honestly, Merlin

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s just realized Merlin’s hot.”  The entire table turned to look at Arthur as one.  They all had various forms of ‘oh’ painted across their face but Gwen’s was very nearly pitying and Arthur immediately felt uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly, Merlin

“Honestly, Merlin, some of us have better things to do,” Arthur switched his phone to the other side, “such as being a mature adult and not going out to clubs on a Thursday evening.”

Merlin’s voice came back tinny but it didn’t take away from his sarcastic tone. “When have you ever been mature?” Arthur fought back the urge to stick his tongue out at the phone as he finished building the sandwich that would be his dinner. “Anyway,” Merlin continued, “Will’s train leaves tomorrow so we have to do this do tonight.”

“Merlin…” Arthur started before the other man cut him off.

“No,” Merlin said firmly. “You’re not old enough to turn into a crazy cat lady, Arthur. Give it at least another year.”

“I thought we decided in A-levels that _you_ were growing up to be the crazy cat lady.”

“And we also decided that neither would allow the other to become a stick in the mud. I’m fairly sure you’re getting very close to being a shut-in clotpole and I simply cannot stand for it. It’s my duty to protect you from yourself.”

“ _You’re_ a clotpole,” Arthur grumbled as he dropped down onto the nearest chair and stared forlornly at his sandwich. “And I just had you over three days ago so I don’t know where you’re getting this ‘shut-in’ business from.”

Merlin sighed loudly. “I go there. You come here. Occasionally we’ll meet up with the fellas at the pub around the corner. When’s the last time we all actually went _out_?” 

Arthur opened his mouth in quick retort but his response never came out. He couldn’t actually remember a time since they’d graduated University. They’d all drifted a bit, growing up and getting jobs and, in Lance’s case, a wife. The pub was the only place he’d seen most of them in years, Merlin being the only true exception as always.

"Fine," Arthur ground out. "What time should I be there and how many drinks do I have to buy so you don't act smug?"

"Me? Smug? Never!" Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin cackled in his ear, ending the call before the brunet could say another word, assuming he'd message the instructions.

"He's the clotpole," he told his sandwich before seeing just how large a bite he could manage. Perhaps he'd choke. Even Merlin couldn't make him go clubbing after a near death experience. 

\------------------

He didn't choke. He instead grimaced his way into the only outfit deemed acceptable for clubs by Morgana and found himself edging along the outside of a crowded dance floor trying to find a familiar face. Trying to figure out where Merlin had hidden himself away to, Arthur instead found his eye constantly pulled back to one particular figure on the floor. The man was tall and thin, dark hair reflecting the lights that flickered above. Arthur looked away several times and each time his eyes came back to the man it seemed another person was trying to get close. He couldn’t really blame them. The man’s shoulders flared slightly over a trim waist and small but round ass that Arthur _certainly_ wasn’t staring at. Growling under his breath, Arthur turned his back to the dancing crowd only to find Gwaine standing behind him with a smirk nearly splitting his face in two.

“Now then,” Gwaine said, moving to Arthur’s side and forcing him back around with a hand on his shoulder. “What’s on _your_ menu tonight?” 

Arthur resolutely stared at the dark ceiling as Gwaine looked over the dance floor giving a running commentary about each person. He went quiet for a moment and Arthur nearly looked over at him when he called out, “Oy! Merlin!” Gwaine tugged Arthur after him suddenly into the mass of bodies. 

“What the hell, mate?” Arthur yelled into Gwaine’s ear as they pushed through the crowd. He couldn’t see anything but the back of Gwaine’s head as the other man pulled him forward. “Where did you see Merlin?”

“Dead center, you blind fool!” Gwaine hollered back. 

He stopped suddenly, forcing Arthur to run into his back. He was about to give the brunet hell when he realized they were right behind the man he’d been watching earlier. The dancer was even better up close, the pale skin along the back of his neck damp with sweat that caused his dark hair to curl. Arthur was about to give into the urge to look lower again when Gwaine reached out and spun the man around.

“Wha… Gwaine! ARTHUR!” 

Arthur gaped as his dancer was revealed to be the one man he’d never expected. Merlin lunged forward and wrapped his arms around them both, chattering away with Gwaine as he turned and lead the three off the floor. Neither seemed to realize that Arthur was trailing behind as they headed towards a group of booths that lined the far wall. Arthur didn’t even realize they’d stopped walking until Gwaine snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Wake up, your highness! Pretty boy is buying us a round.” He gestured to Merlin who was watching Arthur with an odd look on his flushed faced. Arthur found himself following that flush down and had to force his eyes back up.

“Pretty boy?” he choked out. Merlin only rolled his eyes and disappeared after promising some shots to go with their pints. Arthur watched him go until he lost him in the crowd and turned back to find Gwaine waiting with an expectant look on his face. “What?” he asked after several long moments.

“You’re a moron.” Arthur sneered back and forced past Gwaine. “A grade-A, blind to the world, moron.”

“Hello, Arthur. How are you, Arthur? Long time no see, Arthur.” The blond wound his way through the groups of people between them and the group in the booth, Gwaine following the entire time, ignoring Arthur’s running monologue as he continued to hurl insults.

“An oblivious twat if you really want to get down to it.” 

Lance was the first to notice them and waved them over, pulling Arthur in beside him as Gwaine moved to slip in next to Will. “Why is Arthur a twat?” Lance asked as they got settled in.

“He’s just realized Merlin’s hot.” The entire table turned to look at Arthur as one. They all had various forms of ‘oh’ painted across their face but Gwen’s was very nearly pitying and Arthur immediately felt uncomfortable.

“I didn’t… I’m not… He’s… Merlin,” Arthur stuttered and finished lamely as everyone simply nodded. He was about to say more when the man of the moment reappeared carrying a tray he’d apparently liberated from the bar covered in pints and shots.

“Fuck,” Arthur whispered under his breath before quickly reaching for his.  
\--------------------------------

Twelve days. Twelve days of avoiding anyone bearing a resemblance to a friend. Twelve days being the shut-in Merlin had always accused him of being and Arthur was finally coming to grips with his revelation at the club. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he resolutely told the tea cup he was scrubbing. “The right lighting can make anyone attractive…” He rinsed the cup and set it aside before reaching for the next. “Even Morgana is arguably attractive in a dark room.” Arthur was about to agree with himself when a knock sounded on the door of his apartment. He hadn’t even had time to dry his hands before the door was opening, Merlin shouldering his way in as he juggled Arthur’s spare keys and several bags.

“Your time of isolation is over, your highness,” the brunet said as he moved to drop everything onto Arthur’s kitchen table. Arthur was about to argue when another man came and stood in the doorway, a shorter, stockier version of Merlin. “I have cider and I have curry and I have to go because I have plans that don’t involve interrupting the epic mope you’re in.”  
“You’re making less sense than usual,” Arthur hedged, not taking his eyes off of the man in the doorway. The man nodded at him before turning his attention back on Merlin in a way that made Arthur feel… squeezed and thin.

“I would be making better sense if I knew why you were locked away,” Merlin said as he finished emptying the bags and turned to face the blond. “However, I really do need to run. I’ll be by tomorrow for leftovers. It gives you a whole night to finish your wallow.” Arthur raised an eyebrow at the brunet before turning to look at the stranger again. Merlin sighed and gestured between the two. “Mordred, Arthur. Arthur, Mordred. We are already running late but when Gwen commands a food delivery, a food delivery happens.”

“I…” Merlin waved at Arthur as he left, slamming the door closed in his wake. “I have no bloody idea what just happened…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin had returned the next day and, after complaining that Arthur had managed to eat enough to feed half a football team, had dragged the blond out to the same corner pub they always went to. It was routine. Easy. And Arthur tried to slip back into his pre-hot!Merlin mindset. Over the next few weeks everything went back to the way it had always been. Merlin would come over to steal Arthur’s beer and complain about his movie selections. Arthur would go to Merlin’s to steal his better tea selection and the inevitable baked goods the old lady across the hall always forced on the brunet.

Some things weren’t the same though, no matter how Arthur tried to force the pegs back into their holes. The easy comfort they’d once found in each other’s company felt strained and thin. Merlin canceled more than once because of ‘work’ and was often ducking out of the pub to accept quiet phone calls. Arthur wasn’t too proud to try to sneak a glance at the other man’s phone more than once and managed to catch a ‘Mord...’ on the ID.

Mordred.

Everything was changing now and Arthur blamed Mordred. Dark haired and everything that Arthur wasn’t, Mordred was stealing Merlin away a few minutes at a time. The others had scoffed at Arthur when he brought it up after Merlin had left early one pub night, leaving half a lager still on the table.

“Seriously though,” he insisted. “Is it just me or has Merlin gotten even flakier in his old age?”

“It’s just you,” Lance sighed. Gwen nodded her head sleepily from where she was leaning on Lance’s shoulder.

“He’s just busy,” she added. “We all have things going on.”  
Gwaine picked that moment to chime in. “Or he’s got a hot date.” Arthur turned his focus to the empty glass clutched between his hands. “Someone he wants to keep on the low for now. You know how it is…” Gwaine continued, leaning in as if sharing a deep secret. “New relationships, all lusty and shiny. We should be pleased enough that he’s even meeting up with us at all when he’d much rather be…” Eyebrows wiggling, Gwaine sat back. 

Arthur suddenly found himself tired. Exhausted even. 

\------------------------------------------

Arthur didn’t even make an excuse the next time he turned down an evening with his friends. He flipped the deadbolt on his door and turned up the volume on the television when Merlin came by. Even Gwen’s temper got the best of her when Arthur canceled on a dinner party she’d planned weeks before.

\--------------------------------------------

“Open this fucking door!” Arthur rested his head against the cool wood, feeling the thudding knocks coming from the other side. “Arthur!” Merlin shouted. “It’s 1am and your neighbor is threatening to call the cops and I don’t even care and if you don’t open this fucking door right fucking now…!”

Arthur took and deep breath and sighed it out before opening the lock with an audible click. He headed back towards his sofa as Merlin barged in, face flushed.

“What the fuck?!” the brunet shouted at him. He was obviously gearing up for more ranting when Arthur looked up long enough to make eye contact, stopping the words on his tongue. Merlin shut the door quietly behind himself and moved further into the apartment, watching Arthur warily.

“Get on with it then,” Arthur said softly. 

“Are…” Merlin paused as he came to a stop in front of Arthur. “What’s wrong?” Arthur shook his head and looked away. “Something’s wrong. Tell me.”

“Don’t you have anywhere else to be?” Arthur asked quietly. “Because I really don’t want you here.” Merlin made a confused noise. “You’re the last person I feel like dealing with right now.”

“Dealing with?” Merlin took a step back. “You don’t feel like dealing with me?” Arthur shrugged. “You have been bitchy to every one of our friends who’s tried talking to you for the last two weeks and now [i]you[/i] don’t feel like dealing with [i]me[/i]?”

“You’ve summed it up well,” Arthur nodded. “Full points.”

“What the hell happened, Arthur? Everything was fine and then all the sudden you stopped showing up anywhere?”

“And how would you know that? Every time I’ve seen you lately you’ve been rushing out early or whispering on the phone or not showing up at all.” 

“You’re pissed because I’ve been working?” Merlin dropped down to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of Arthur. 

“I’m not sure he’d appreciate you referring to him as ‘work’,” Arthur muttered. 

“What?” Merlin sat up straighter.

“Nevermind,” Arthur covered his face with his hands, “just… nevermind. Forget I said anything and forget I’ve been a dick and tomorrow I’ll be better, I swear.”

“Yea, I don’t see that happening,” Merlin said slowly. Arthur dug his fingers into his eyes. “Wanna elaborate?”

“No,” Arthur replied petulantly. Merlin was still staring at him when he uncovered his eyes. “Mordred.”

“The bloke I work with? What does he have to do wi… oh.” Merlin stopped and looked away for a moment before turning back to Arthur. “Did you think that he and I…? That we…? But why would that make you so upset?”

“It didn’t.” Arthur suddenly realized how transparent he was becoming. “I don’t know what you’re getting at and I’m tired.” Arthur stood up quickly and grabbed Merlin’s elbow, forcing him to his feet and towards the door. “I’m sorry I’ve been an ass. Lots to do tomorrow. Good night!”

“Oy!” Merlin grunted as Arthur tried to close the door in his face. “You great twatwaffle you can’t just…” The door clicked closed and Arthur dropped his head against it.

“Damnit, Arthur,” he could hear Merlin softly speaking on the other side. “You can’t just shut me out without a word. I can’t stand it. Please…” The last word was so quiet it broke something inside Arthur and stole his breath away. He stared at the door the door for ages.

“Shit!” He tugged the door open and ran through the hall, bypassing the elevator to take the stairs down. He was outside in less than a minute, standing in the dark and the rain trying to figure out if Merlin was foolish enough to walk home. 

Being Merlin, he assumed so. He flagged down a cab and held his breath.

\--------------------------------------------------

“You took the long way.” Merlin looked up suddenly, blinking away the rain that ran in his eyes to find Arthur waiting on the steps to his building.

“Yea,” the brunet said slowly, “I needed the air.”

“You needed pneumonia, you mean.” Arthur stood up and pushed his wet hair out of his face. Merlin shook his head slowly. 

“Arthur…?” The blond stepped forward and set his hand lightly over Merlin’s mouth.

“I’m a twat,” he said softly, “and I’m conceited and possessive and completely oblivious.” He paused and bit back a chuckle as Merlin nodded to agree. “But I’m not stupid, for all that it takes me awhile to catch on sometimes. And you’ve been my closest friend for as long as I can remember and I can’t…” He paused and took a step back, uncovering Merlin’s mouth. “I can’t pretend like I don’t look at you now and see someone who I’d rather kiss than argue over footy scores with. And I know you’re with Mordred and I know you have never thought of me like that I just… I just… wanted to say it. Once.”

Merlin shook his head slowly and looked away. Arthur started to say more but the other man moved quickly into his space, kissing him so hard Arthur would have winced if he wasn’t in shock.

“As usual,” Merlin said after pulling away slightly, “you don’t know anything at all.” Arthur stumbled over a response and Merlin simply shook his head. “Shut up, clotpole.” He wrapped his arms around Arthur, tugging him closer. “Just shut up.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“Kissing in the rain seems so romantic,” Merlin whined as he tried to peel his way out of his sweater. 

“How are wet socks romantic, Merlin?” Arthur questioned as he tossed his own aside. “And pneumonia. Don’t forget the pneumonia.”

“You’re a pneumonia,” Merlin muttered. Arthur rolled his eyes before pushing the other man down onto the bed behind him. The blond reached down to tug Merlin’s soaked jeans down his legs. “You still haven’t told me what brought this on,” Merlin continued as Arthur stepped away to strip away his own clothes. “How long have we been friends and you’re just now deciding I’m worthy of your affection?”

Arthur stopped what he was doing and climbed up to straddle Merlin on the bed. “You have [i]always[/i] been worthy of affection,” he said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Merlin’s collarbone, “I was just too foolish to realize what sort.”

Merlin tugged the blond in closer, dragging his head up so that they could kiss again, grunting as he tried to line their bodies up. “We’re still in our pants,” he groaned as Arthur shifted above him and pressed their hips together. 

“We can stop,” Arthur panted against his lips, muscles shifting as they moved against each other.

“No, we can’t.” Merlin held on tighter, pulled him in closer, kissed him harder.

“We’re getting the sheets wet.” Arthur moaned against Merlin’s neck as he ran his tongue along it.

“Fuck the sheets.” Arthur laughed against Merlin’s neck. “C’mon, Arthur… I’ve been waiting so long just…”

“Fuck,” Arthur whispered. “I knew… after I saw you at the club… that if I ever had you… I wouldn’t let go.” Merlin moaned and rocked his hips up harder, digging his blunt nails into Arthur’s shoulders. “The way you move, Merlin. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was everything.”

The friction was enough to set them both on fire but Arthur couldn’t stop. “You’re stuck with me now,” he whispered into Merlin’s ear. “You’re mine.”

“Mine,” Merlin echoed, laughing softly as they finished against each other. “My own, personal clotpole.”

“Honestly, Merlin…” Arthur kissed him one last time before dropping down beside him on the bed and tugging the brunet in close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is titled "All [Kat's](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) Fault" in my google docs but I can't really blame her for the fact that I decided to write a fic for a pairing I've never written for before on no sleep. Unbeta'd because... honestly I'm too tired and lazy right now.


End file.
